Amigos?
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: RA de "A Batalha do Labirinto" O que deveria ter acontecido com Percy e Annabeth depois do beijo no Monte Santa Helena e que a Rachel apareceu.


**Título: **Amigos?

**Autor: **Naty.

**Categoria: **RA de "A Batalha do Labirinto", capítulo 15 (Roubamos algumas asas seminovas), Percy PoV, romance.

**Advertências: **Nenhum.

**Classificação: **PG-13.

**Capítulos: **One-Shot.

**Completa: **Sim.

**Resumo: **O que deveria ter acontecido com Percy e Annabeth depois do beijo no Monte Santa Helena e que a Rachel apareceu.

**N/A: **Yeah, yeah, escrevi mesmo. Tio Rick é muito mau por deixar a Annabeth com ciúme de tanta gente sendo que o Percy gosta realmente dela, então eu escrevi o que eu queria que tivesse acontecido.

_(...) _

"_- A luminosidade que nos levou direto para a armadilha? - pergunto Annabeth. _

_- Deixe-a em paz, Annabeth - Intervim - Ela está fazendo o melhor que pode. _

_Annabeth se levantou. _

_- O fogo está diminuindo. Vou procurar mais pedaços de madeira enquanto _vocês _discutem a estratégia. - E saiu para as sombras batendo o pé. _

_(...) _

_- Em geral, Annabeth não é assim - eu lhe disse. - Não sei o que há com ela. _

_Rachel ergueu as sobrancelhas. _

_- Tem certeza de que não sabe? _

_- O que quer dizer? _

_- Garotos - murmurou ela. - Totalmente cegos. _

_- Ei, não venha você também com isso. (...) _

_(...) _

_Alguns minutos depois, Annabeth voltou. Atirou mais algumas varetas no fogo. Olhou para Rachel, depois para mim. _

_- Eu faço a primeira vigília - ela disse. - Você também deveria dormir. _

_- Você não precisa agir assim. _

_- Assim como? _

_- Como... Deixe pra lá. - Eu me deitei, sentindo-me péssimo. Estava tão cansado que adormeci assim que meus olhos se fecharam." _

(Páginas 279 e 281)

Apesar de ter sonhado com muitas coisas, ao acordar, eu tinha a certeza que não havia se passado sequer duas horas.

Continuei deitado na mesma posição que estava, só que de olhos abertos, e eu podia ver Annabeth em frente a lareira. Era fácil ver o rosto dela por conta da claridade do fogo, mas supus que ela não poderia me ver, ao menos não com tanta clareza pra notar que eu estava acordado.

Ela tinha um graveto na mãe e rabiscava o chão num gesto que me parecia completamente automático. Então, de repente, sua mão livre subiu até seu rosto e ela passou a costa dos dedos sob os olhos, como se estivesse limpando-os. E foi com grande horror que vi que o rosto dela estava todo demarcado por lágrimas que ela tentava inutilmente suprimir.

Fiquei observando-a sem me mover por sequer um milímetro pelo que deve ter sido uma meia hora. Nesse meio tempo ela murmurou coisas que eu não conseguia ouvir e fechou os olhos com força ao menos umas quinze vezes, como se quisesse parar de chorar. Não funcionou em nenhuma delas.

Não vou dizer que Annabeth _nunca _chorava, mas era um tanto quanto raro vê-la perdendo o controle, e a forma como por vezes ela abaixava a cabeça e a escondia entre os braços para esconder um soluço estava me deixando completamente apavorado. Por que ela estava chorando?

Por fim ela largou o graveto e levantou. Deu uma volta pela saleta em que estávamos e observou todo o chão.

- Como ela pode ver isso? Por que eu não vejo? - Ela perguntou a si mesma, mais alto que os murmúrios anteriores, a voz pastosa de tanto chorar.

Então ela caminhou até Rachel e a observou. Ela fechou os olhos com força mais uma vez, e quando abriu pude ver claramente que o efeito que ela procurara havia saído ao avesso, pois eles estavam tão encharcados de lágrimas que duas desceram por cada bochecha assim que as pálpebras se levantaram.

- A quem eu quero enganar, não é? - Ela limpou com força as lágrimas da bochecha como se elas machucassem a pele dela. - Ele mesmo disse, Ariadne ajudou Teseu. E eles... - Ela fechou os olhos de novo e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. - Droga, Percy.

Ela virou e se sentou de novo onde estava. Tinha o olhar perdido, mas eu podia vê-los com clareza. Nunca vira Annabeth tão triste antes. Foi então que ela fez o mesmo que Rachel fizera antes e chamuscou o dedo; para logo depois traçar alguma coisa no chão. Eu me foquei apenas em seu rosto enquanto ela fazia isso, mas logo mais eu tentei ver o que ela havia feito. Com uma dificuldade tremenda eu consegui ver algo como "rycPe e eRchla", que minha cabeça logo transformou em "Percy e Rachel", e abaixo havia outras letras que consegui distinguir como "Percy e Annabeth", mas assim que eu as li, Annabeth as riscou.

- Acho que só eu gosto mais das de baixo. - Ela murmurou enquanto dobrava os joelhos e apoiava o queixo neles. Com a palma da mão apagou tudo e suspirou. - Eu não devia ter beijado você. Você devia beijar _ela_. - Ela murmurou para o nada a sua frente. - Sinto muito.

Meu coração apertou de tal maneira que fiquei com medo que ele implodisse. De repente a frase dela sobre Teseu e Ariadne fez sentido. Ela achava realmente que eu e Rachel... E ela realmente... Senti um bolo em minha garganta ao lembrar que eu quase dissera que ela não tinha que agir com ciúmes, mas não dissera. Ela estava chorando por _minha causa_, por mais absurdo que aquilo fosse.

Esperei mais alguns minutos e comecei a me espreguiçar como se tivesse acabado de acordar, e ela imediatamente limpou o rosto e olhou pra mim.

- Percy! - Ela exclamou, um tanto quanto histérica.

- Hey. - Eu comentei me sentando e me arrastando pra mais perto da fogueira - e dela.

- Você pode voltar a dormir, é _cedo _ainda. - Ela disse, olhando pro fogo ao invés de olhar pra mim, na mesma posição que estava antes, queixo nos joelhos.

- Não estou mais com sono. - Era mentira, mas depois de tudo o que eu vira eu seria capaz de dormir sem conversar com ela. - Você pode dormir, se quiser.

- Não, obrigada. - Ela comentou dando de ombros.

Um silêncio extremamente incômodo se abateu sobre nós, o qual eu utilizei pra pensar no que eu deveria dizer e tomar coragem para tal.

Por fim eu respirei fundo e disse:

- Como se estivesse com ciúmes.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mim, confusa.

- Desculpe?

- Era isso o que eu queria dizer mais cedo, você não precisa agir como se tivesse com ciúmes.

- Quem disse que eu... de onde você... - Ela gaguejou um pouco e sob a luz da fogueira pude ver seu rosto já avermelhado.

- Por que você me beijou, no Monte Santa Helena? - Eu perguntei, interrompendo as coisas desconexas que ela estava tentando dizer.

Ela me olhou como se eu a tivesse socado. Por fim seus olhos abaixaram-se de vergonha e ela escondeu o rosto nos joelhos.

- Desculpe, sei que você não queria. Eu juro, Percy, se eu pudesse eu voltava atrás e desfazia. Eu não sabia que você gostava da Rachel, eu não achei que... - Ela suspirou. - Desculpe.

Eu me aproximei dela, completamente incerto ao que eu deveria fazer, mas certo de que eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

- Hey, não precisa se desculpar. - Eu coloquei a mão no ombro dela, mas ela não levantou a cabeça. - Vou perguntar de novo, _por que _você me beijou?

Ela levantou finalmente a cabeça e olhou pra minha mão no ombro dela, coisa que quando eu fiz o mesmo percebi que parecia _amigável _demais.

- Eu não sei, Percy, por que as pessoas beijam umas as outras? - Ela perguntou a voz cheia de sarcasmo, e eu engoli em seco.

Pensei em mil formas de responder, e também em mil outras perguntas, mas não fiz nenhuma delas. Num ato completamente _não-Percy _eu aproximei meus lábios dos dela num simples selinho, como o que ela havia me dado antes.

- Percy, o que foi... por que... - Ela meio balbuciou, meio exclamou coisas sem sentido e eu simplesmente tirei a mão do ombro dela e coloquei no rosto.

- Eu não sei, por que as pessoas beijam umas as outras? - Imitei a mesma pergunta que ela fizera antes, desejando que ela entendesse o que eu tinha querido dizer.

Ficamos em silencio por vários minutos, nos olhando, o rosto dela - e eu podia sentir que o meu também estava - completamente vermelho.

Por fim ela desviou o olhar e virou a cabeça pra Rachel. Eu fiz o mesmo, mais por instinto, e então tornei a olhar pra ela.

- Rachel é só uma amiga. - Eu disse, acariciando a bochecha dela, alguns pontos ainda duros por lágrimas secas.

- É o que eu sou, Percy. - Ela disse com o olhar triste.

- Annabeth, você está fazendo isso mais complicado de propósito ou é sem querer? Porque eu estou tentando, mas você não está colaborando! - Eu reclamei, e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Eu sei que você é só uma amiga agora, assim como a Rachel, mas _você _Annabeth, você eu quero que seja mais que uma amiga.

Ela parecia genuinamente surpresa como se não esperasse por aquilo. Em partes eu entendia, também não achava ser capaz de me declarar assim, mas em partes eu estava abismado, como ela poderia não ter notado?

- Eu... Percy...

Eu a beijei antes que ela voltasse a parte de murmurar coisas sem sentido. E daquela vez foi um beijo diferente, não foi um simples roçar de lábios como das outras duas vezes, foi um beijo de verdade. Quando dei por mim eu havia me arrastado os últimos centímetros e estava quase grudado a ela. Eu nunca havia experimentado nada que se comparasse aquilo. Eu não sabia onde estava, nem quem era, e tampouco se havia alguma coisa além daquilo que importava. Só sabia que eu _precisava _segurar o rosto dela na minha mão e precisava mover meus lábios junto aos dela, porque por algum motivo que eu não entendia, aquilo proporcionava uma sensação perfeitamente única.

Nos separamos pra buscar ar e percebi que o rosto dela estava ainda mais vermelho, bem como os lábios, e ela me olhava pedindo que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Pela primeira vez eu me senti _eu _novamente e pigarreei umas três vezes antes de conseguir coragem pra murmurar:

- Quer... namorar comigo?

Annabeth me deu o sorriso mais lindo que ela tinha, e eu percebi o quanto eu sentia falta dele. Fazia muito tempo que eu não a via rir daquele jeito, e eu me senti extremamente importante sabendo que _aquele _era só pra mim.

- O que você acha? - Ela retorquiu.

- Você sabe mesmo estragar a ansiedade de um cara em ouvir "sim", "claro", ou "quero", não é?

Ela riu feliz e eu senti um peso que eu nem percebi que estava carregando ser retirado de mim: ela havia ficado triste por minha causa, mas no momento ela estava feliz por minha causa. Tudo valia a pena. E então ela disse:

- Sim, é claro que eu quero. - E sem mais, ela me beijou.

Àquela altura já não fazia diferença pra mim quem beijaria quem. O importante era que finalmente tínhamos liberdade pra fazer isso a qualquer hora, e eu estava me sentindo mais feliz do que me lembrava ter me sentido antes.

- Você vai parar com o ciúme? - Eu perguntei depois que nos separamos de algum dos beijos que veio depois.

- Eu não estava com ciúme. - Ela disse, um tanto birrenta. - Só estava...

- Com ciúmes. - Eu completei a frase e ela me socou no braço.

- Ok, talvez eu estivesse mesmo. - Ela se rendeu, abaixando a cabeça.

- Mas já passou, né? - Eu perguntei, levantando o rosto dela fazendo ela me olhar nos olhos. - O que eu disse mais cedo?

- Que eu não preciso agir assim? - Ela meio afirmou, meio perguntou, ainda envergonhada.

- Isso. - Eu assenti com um aceno de cabeça. - Por que...?

- Ela é só uma amiga?

- Isso. - Eu a beijei de novo e completei. - E você não é mais minha amiga, agora. Viu, tudo se acertou.

Ela riu, me bateu e me beijou, quase tudo ao mesmo tempo, mas eu não raciocinei nada.

Tudo o que importava era que de alguma forma eu tinha tido coragem de pedi-la em namoro, ela tinha sido louca o bastante pra dizer sim, e estávamos felizes.

Por algumas horas nós nem lembramos que Rachel estava dormindo próxima a nós. E honestamente, era a última coisa na qual eu prestaria atenção naquele momento.


End file.
